In the dark
by Sarah Took
Summary: Bad title, i know, but pls read. Merry's pov, a possible reason why Pippin and Merry's bond is so strong. COMPLETED. and the title is changed..rnchx death.
1. Chapter One : The Calling

A story about LOTR from Merry's point of view, set before the fellowship…remembering.

A kind of explanation of why Merry and Pippin have such a strong bond.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Lord of the Rings, all that belongs to Tolkien, I do however own Zillah, who is Merry's sister, and her name means Shadow.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I can hear Pippin. He is calling my name, his voice in my head. He doesn't know how he does it, but it could be something to do with the mystery surrounding his history. He can communicate with me without saying a word. And he is calling my name. I fall asleep to him calling me. I dream of Pippin. He is at home in his bed. He is tossing and turning and is twisted in his sheets. He is fevered and he is calling for me. In my dream his door opens and Pearl enters with a bowl and a cloth. He must be sick. He wants me and I must go.

It is dark when I wake and the floor is icy as a tiptoe through my home. I grab my cloak and open the door, preparing to sneak out.

"You should get changed first. It's cold outside." Sprung!

My mother leads me back to my room.

"Where were you going?" She asks as she ushers me into my bed.

"To see Pippin" I reply, a bit annoyed at being stopped.

"Merry, it's 3am? You're going to Pippin's in a few days, not tonight."

"Please mum, he needs me. I have to go." I knew she wouldn't understand.

She hesitates before tucking me in. She's right though; I would have to have gotten changed. Outside the snow covers everything.

"Goodnight dear, we'll talk about this in the morning" She kisses me on the forehead and leaves the room. I wait to hear her door close before climbing out of bed again.

This time I change. I pull my hood up on my jumper and realize my cloak is down the hall and I'll have to go without it.

I unlatch my window and climb out, making my way to the stables. Finding it hard to think with Pippin's insistent calling.

Snowfoot is my father's pony, but the only one accustomed to walking comfortably on snow. I saddle him and am soon off, waving back at my home, where a light still shines from the study. My dad is probably still up working.

I cannot enjoy any of the ride, as my head is filled with Pippin's voice. Half of me wishes he would stop, but then I am filled with dread by what that would mean. I am worried about him, and feel guilty about running away from home like the child my mum still thinks of me.

I hunch down in my saddle and wrap my hands in Snowfoot's mane to prevent me from falling, and then I doze.

I awake with my stomach rumbling; I should have brought food. Snowfoot is dutifully jogging along. I pull my hood back onto my head and shiver as icy rain begins bucketing down. I'm coming Pippin hold on.

I am so hungry by the time it starts getting dark again and I feel so guilty for leaving home. Pippin is calling me though, he sounds weaker, more defeated than before. I mustn't cry or my tears may freeze and it will only make me colder.


	2. chapter two: Falling Sick

As before, I own nothing of LOTR or any of Tolkiens work, I do however own Merry's new sibling to be.

CHAPTER TWO: Falling sick.

When I reach Pippin's house I relax a bit. I pull up Snowfoot and pat him on the neck and then leave him there as I run to the front door. I head straight in almost knocking Pervinca to the ground.

"Sorry." I gasp as I rush up the corridor.

I can hear Pippin calling me normally now.

I come to a halt at his door and am just about to open it when Pearl opens it from inside.

"Merry!" She says. I possibly push past her a bit roughly as I hurry to Pippin.

"Pippin." I whisper and smooth back his damp hair.

"He's contagious, Merry, you shouldn't be here." Pearl takes my arm and tries to lead me back.

"Pearl?" I turn to her with pleading eyes that I know she can't say no to and I hug her when she just nods slowly.

Pippin looks green and he is fevered.

'Pippin" I whisper again as Pearl leaves again for more remedies or something. I lay beside Pippin and gather him into my arms like when he was smaller and needed comforting either from a storm or a nightmare. I cry into his hair and fall almost immediately asleep as my exhausted body commands it and Pippin stops calling for me.

I vaguely remember waking in the night being cold and pulling the blanket over me.

In the morning I awake and Pippin is still next to me. He is cold and I think he has died because I start to cry and call for him. I pull the blanket over him and he moves. I stop crying.

"Thankyou." He says and half opens his eyes to look at me.

"Merry." He sighs and rolls over and falls back asleep. I hold him close and am also about to fall asleep when Pearl enters and lifts me up to carry me away.

"Will he be okay?" I ask and wipe away my tears as she nods. I wrap my arms around her neck and snuggle into her, falling asleep before I reach my own bed.

"Oh Merry." Aunt Eglantine is standing above me I think, at least it is her voice that I can hear. Everything is rather blurry. I open my mouth to say hello, but instead I croak. Ow. My throat hurts horribly and my arms are too heavy to reach up and wipe the sleep out of my eyes.

I gasp in a breath and start to cough, a hacking cough, before vomiting nothing up, just retching.

Aunt Eglantine sits me up and leans me over so I don't choke myself. She wipes my eyes with her sleeve and cradles my sweat-coated head to her chest.

I shudder and shake with the cool breeze coming from the doorway and start to cry for my mum. Feeling sick and sorry and hurting my pride by calling for my mum.

I fall into a disturbed sleep to be wakened every so often when someone comes and puts cloths on my head.

First I am too hot and then too cold. I doze fitfully to wake bathed in sweat and tangled in sheets.

I cry for my mum and guilt envelops me when I think of all the worry I have caused.

It seems as though weeks have passed, but it must be only days until I wake from my fevered dreams to find my mother sitting with me on her lap. She wraps both arms around me and rocks me to and fro. I cry into her shoulder as I apologize for taking Snowfoot and sneaking off.

She eventually calms down enough to feed me some broth and cool my brow. She then places me back in bed and pulls the covers to my chin seating herself in the chair beside me.

As I doze off I hear Pippin calling me. I dream he is hurt and crying in his 6yr old way. I dream that I am unable to go to him. In my dream I can only watch as a troll bears down on him and crushes him beneath it. I see him mouth my name. All at once much older, yet still the 6yr old, mingled together. I toss and turn, fighting unseen forces before breaking the unbearable silence with one single shout:

"Pippin!" I scream, before jerking awake. I hear Pippin calling me. It is his real voice. I can't see him.

"Pippin." I cry, and try to untangle myself from the blankets.

"Merry." I hear him crying my name. I look to the door, but it is closed. Under it the light is broken and I can see Pippin's feet standing there. I hear Pearl's voice talking to Pippin. And Pippin is crying.

"Pippin!" I start crying and the door opens to reveal Pippin struggling against Pearl's grip on his wrist. Tears run down his face as he stretches a hand towards me, reaching for me.

"Merry." He mouths and hiccups from crying. I push my blankets off and feeling slightly dizzy crawl out of bed and stumble to him, kneeling in front of him and gathering him into a hug.

Pearl lets him go and watches us for a bit before running off down the corridor.

"He's better!" she is crying as she goes.

Pippin wraps his small arms around my neck and buries his head in my shoulder.

"Merry." He whispers and I hold him close, breathing in the sweetness of his curly hair and childlike innocence.

"Pippin" I say and lift him up and sit in the armchair, content just to hold him and know that he is safe and healthy.

My mum and Aunt Eglantine enter the room and stand and look at us.

"I'm sorry." I say, but Pippin also glances at them before turning his emerald eyes to me.

"It was my fault. I called him." He explains, wiping one of my tears away. He looks back at our parents.

"He had to come, because I needed him. I'm sorry." He looks back at me and I pul him back into a hug, holding him close as he snuggles into me. Looking up at our mums I know that they do not believe him, but I know also that they can acknowledge the bond that exists between Pippin and I and that nothing, not even sickness or snow or them, can stop it from strengthening each day.

Pearl enters with a tray and both Pippin's and my stomachs rumble. Aunt Eglantine laughs and scolds at the same time.

"You just ate, Pippin." She says and Pippin laughs, turning his big eyes on her and then pouting at me, making me laugh.

"it's okay." I say. My mum comes over and helps prop up pillows behind me and on my lap to balance the tray. Pippin pushes his way beside me, while turning to face my mum, reaching up a small hand to place it on her swollen stomach.

"When's it coming Aunt Esme?" He asks, and I also look up. The new baby, my brother or sister. My mum smiles a motherly smile and puts her hand over Pippin's

"In a few days. It'll be your new baby cousin." Pippin smiles.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Find out more next chapter, coming soon. "Merry's new sibling"


	3. Chapter three: Merry's sibling

**Disclaimer:** Under no circumstances should the thanks for Pippin and Merry and all those other characters, apart from Zillah, be given to me, they are not mine and never were and never will be,.(damn) and they are all Tolkiens, as you probably already know.

**Author's Note:** I'd just like to thank all those ppl who reviewed, as we all now, the big oak tree started off with a small acorn, so I will continue writing my story, because I know how frustrating it is when you wait for the story to continue.. Sorry for the wait.

Here it is

Chapter Three: Merry's New Sibling (p.s. this is like a complete continuation of chapter two. Pippin has just smiled.)

Pippin turns to me.

"She moved" He says and his eyes are alight with their green flame.

"Pippin, we don't know yet if it's a boy or girl, so don't get your hopes up for either. It'll be a surprise."

"Oh okay, Merry. But if you wanted to know, it will be a girl." My mum smiles as she exits the room with Pearl. Aunt Eglantine stands at the door.

"You better eat something, Merry. Before Pip eats it all and it goes cold." I look down to see Pippin already digging into my porridge.

"Pippin!" I exclaim, before also picking up my spoon and digging in. Aunt Eglantine leaves us as Nellie calls to her.

My family spent the next few days at the Smials, Pippin's home, while I recovered and we waited for my baby brother or sister to be born. When the due date had been passed by a full week the adults started to get worried.

Pippin came and found me as I fretted in my room, worry was etched on my face, but Pippin didn't seem troubled. Maybe he didn't understand.

"Hi Pippin." I said. He took my hand as he climbed on my lap.

"Don't worry Merry. She's just not ready to face the world yet. She doesn't want to leave your mum's tummy yet, because she is afraid of the world. She is scared." He ran his hand through my hair, something I did to him when he worried me or was worried. All week, Pippin had been referring to the baby as a 'she'.

I ruffled his hair and lifted him off my lap as I left the room, holding his hand.

We went to see my mum. She was found in the study with Aunt Eglantine, who was studying some old records. I walked to my mum who stood up to meet me. She had been crying, so I hug her, still holding Pippin's hand. I put my hand on her stomach and whisper to the baby, trying to tell it that everything is okay in the world.

My mum kisses the top of my head and I ruffle Pippin's hair again as he leans his head against my mum's stomach. Aunt Eglantine is talking to my mum, but I am not listening. Pippin looks up at me a smiles. He leads me out into the corridor.

"she'll come now" he says and as he says it, Aunt Eglantine appears at the door and commands me to fetch my Dad and Pearl. Pippin runs to find Pearl, while I race down the corridor hollering for my dad and that the baby is coming.

Pippin and I are not allowed to get in the way of the adults as they rush around. We sit against the wall outside the rooms, waiting for news.

Pippin crawls onto my lap as it begins to get dark and he wraps his little hands in my shirt as he falls asleep. I also must have fallen asleep as when next I open my eyes it is to see my Dad crouching beside me.

"Would you like to meet your little sister?" He asks and I immediately start to get up, perching Pippin on my hip, his head resting on my shoulder.

"Pippin was right then, it is a girl?" I ask my dad as he guides me into the room.

"Yes Merry. Your little sister, Zillah."

My mum smiles at me as I reach the bed, she is holding a blue-eyed baby with a mop of black hair. The baby, Zillah, blinks up at me and I grin. Pippin stirs on my shoulder and reaches down a hand that the baby grabs onto. Pippin smiles.

"Hello." He says and looks at me with an 'I-told-you-so' look. I threaten to drop him so he grabs more tightly onto my shirt with his spare hand.

"Zillah." I say, smiling down at her. My dad comes forward and motions that we should go so they can get some rest.

"Goodnight" I say to my mum and Zillah. It is then that Zillah smiles at me. Her blue eyes seem to sparkle just like Pippin's when he has been up to mischief. Pippin and I leave. Pippin putting his arms around my neck once more and whispering into my ear.

"She'll be special, Merry. Can she play with us always?" I smile.

"She's my sister, Pip. She'll be with us most likely all the time."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

And that is the end of that chapter.

Okay, next chapter is entitled Zillah grows. And I just have to type it up, so wait for it, because I have to find more time, in between studying for my chem. exam and all my various other SACs (school assessed courseworks)

Thanks for all your reviews ppl, please review if you haven't, it makes me feel good and you as well, seeing as it is always a pleasant feeling when you give someone something. (At least I think so)


	4. Chapter four: Zillah grows

**Disclaimer: **paper comes from trees, water is everyone's right, you make your own decisions, I'm half Scottish, not English, and I am a girl, not a guy, so therefore, there is no way I am Tolkien, (also he is dead, and I'm not) And we all know Tolkien has the property of all the characters which are his, you know which ones, and the only character which is mine, is Zillah. So, thankyou. (Disclaimers are so boring)

Chapter Four: Zillah grows 

It is however a few years before Zillah is able to play with Pip and I. As she grew in our house I'd have to send weekly updates to Pippin, though often he was at my house or I was down at his.

Zillah was special though, like Pippin had said.

Her hair grew totally straight and though it was beautiful and unique, the fact was that it was unnatural. So, she was of course teased. Perhaps mercilessly. Others were jealous or just plain mean and Zillah was called 'weird' and many other unmentionable names in such a way that she didn't want to play with the other hobbits her age.

And so she came to hanging around Pippin and me mostly all the time.

In one stage, when she'd tried to play with other hobbits her age, they'd laughed at her and pulled her hair. Some rubbing mud in her face. Frustrated and upset, Zillah had run home and locked herself in the bathroom. I remember sitting at the door and listening to her crying and trying to convince her to come out. Our mother was out at the time, so it was only me there when she eventually opened the door. I was shocked, so it took me a moment to register what she'd done.

In her hand she held locks of her hair, in her other hand she held the door handle. She'd cut her hair off.

What stands most clearly in my mind is the image of all the tufts of hair pretty much sticking up and out from her head, and the tears rolling down her tear streaked face. Her blue eyes searched mine for reassurance as I gathered her up and rocked her, telling her everything would be fine.

When our mother found out, she wouldn't let Zillah out of the house, so Pippin came up and we mucked around. Probably too much, because our mum sent us down to Pippin's. It was then also that Zillah refused to wear the puffy smock and pinafores all the other girls wore. Instead she donned a pair of my old trousers and a shirt. She put on her cloak and jammed a beanie on her head.

I thought it was rather comical, but my mum went into a fury, throwing her arms about and such.

Fuming, she sent us on our way.

So Zillah became like Pippin's and my shadow. More Pippin's shadow though. It was obvious to me that to Pippin, Zillah was special. Like he'd said so long ago.

In time Zillah's hair grew again, though none thought it was wise to ridicule her anymore, especially if Pippin and I were near, which we mostly were. Our wrath was felt by some of the more unfortunate beings that were foolish enough to mutter something insulting about Zillah.

Five years before I'd come of age, Zillah turned 14, and Pippin was 20. Zillah and I left for Pippin's home.

There was not much snow around and it seemed that it was going to be an early spring.

We arrived at dusk. In time for dinner, which was good, because both our stomachs were rumbling.

Zillah was looking very fair (and if I had seen elves by then, I would have said that she looked very elfin). Pippin welcomed us warmly, and hurriedly, mentioning mostly that dinner was ready. But he took his time to hug us. His hug was different this time compared to other times. It seemed as though he was young again, the way he wrapped his arms around my neck. I remember watching him hug Zillah, she started crying and I jumped forward.

"What's wrong, Zillah?" I asked, putting my hand on her shoulder. She turned from Pippin and wrapped her arms around me.

"I love you Merry, you're the best brother anyone could have," She sobbed, and I held her close as I had all those years ago, while she cried. I looked up at Pippin. He was standing there awkwardly.

Eventually Zillah calmed down enough to continue on towards dinner. I felt a bit confused, as though Pippin and Zillah knew something I didn't.

During that night, Pippin climbed into my bed, crying, seeking comfort from some unknown fears.

"Something bad is going to happen." He whispered, sounding more like the frightened 6yr old so long ago.

Zillah also appeared. Snuggling between us.

"Don't let anything happen to me." She sighed before drifting to sleep.

And that might have been the end of it, because the next morning it was as if nothing had happened. Both rushed off to breakfast as though they'd been in a famine.

Chapter five: The end, coming soon.

Thankyou to my reviewers, Theo Darkstar (my sis) – where does his mum say the baby will be a girl. She never says that.

Umm, next chapter, I find sad. Sorry.

And, have to go…. More study (I'm so good! – sarcasm)

Plz read and review


	5. chaper five: the end

**disclaimer ; as before chapters.**

**Chapter five: The end.**

That day, the sun came out. It shone down on the green fields, melting the snow.

We were all eager to be outside, grabbing cloaks and tying scarfs around our necks.

Zillah at first refused to wear a scarf, but when told that she would catch cold and become sick for Spring, she relented, allowing Aunt Eglantine to tie her scarf on.

"Be careful." She said as we headed out the door.

"And don't fall into mischief."

Zillah blinked innocently with her blue eyes and Pippin smiled sweetly. I just laughed. Aunt Eglantine knew that mischief followed us like a loyal puppy.

She waved her tea towel in the air as she closed the door and the three of us began running.

Over fields and under fences.

It was a good half hour before we reached our secret cubby. Our place.

In amongst overhanging branches and drooping trees, beside the dwindling river,

To our surprise though, our friendly stream had turned into a raging river. The melting snow was probably a cause for this change.

Pippin, Zillah and I munched on apples before resorting to a favourite pastime of building boats.

Unlike most hobbits, us three were not afraid of water. Zillah especially liked it; she would stand for ages just staring at it, or watching where it met the horizon, often telling me of dreams of seeing the sea. She was unusual that way; at times I didn't understand her.

Today was no exception. In fact, she seemed excited by how powerful and furious it had come.

She was first finished with her boat. Our boats were a cause of havoc for the fishermen; they found it most frustrating to pull up a boat instead of a fish.

Zillah picked up her boat and proceeded towards the river. Pippin hurriedly put the finishing touches on his boat, including scratching his name into the side. The he hurried to catch up with Zillah.

She smiled back at me as they edged their way out over the river, balancing precariously on the branches of a tree.

And then it all happened so quickly, though looking back on it, it seems much slower.

Zillah leans down and places her boat on the water. Beside her Pippin also leans down, holding onto the branch above his head with one hand.

"Be careful." I say, echoing Aunt Eglantine.

And Zillah screams, one short startled terrified scream, before she hits the water. Pippin hangs by one hand from the branch above his head. The branch they were standing on has gone, as has Zillah.

I remember screaming and Pippin looking at me with forlorn eyes before letting go.

"PIPPIN!" I yell, racing into the water and grabbing him as he rushes past.

The current threatens to carry me along, though the water is only up to my waist.

I am screaming Zillah's name and tears blur my vision as I pull Pippin out of the water. Together we run, following the stream. Pippin and I. We are screaming, I think. I see the branch. Snagged on it is a scarf. We are screaming her name, over and over and all I hear is her scream before she hit the water. The short petrified scream of one still young.

Both Pippin and I run alongside the branch, until it reaches a narrow place and stops. We half race in, and Pippin leans forward and grabs hold of the scarf. He presses it to his mouth; eyes wide, silently screaming and his shuddering sobs are muffled.

I don't remember much of the rest of that day, except that we kept following the river. Running and staggering, crying and yelling.

As we come into sight of the town we can see a huge crowd. We push through them to the centre and there lies Zillah. Her black hair surrounding her face, clinging to it in wet tendrils. Her skin is an icy-blue colour.

I remember people holding Pippin and I back as we screamed and fought to get to her. Wildly struggling and screaming her name over and over, lashing out at those that held us. And I threw up, retching and coughing until I collapse, and my day ends.

I wake in the night, thinking that it was all a dream, knowing I am wrong. Pippin is standing by my bed. He sees me open my eyes, and crawls in beside me. Around his neck hangs Zillah's scarf. His eyes are wells of water brimming at the surface.

We cry together, softly into the dark, his face buried in my shoulder, and his hands tightly holding the fronts of my nightshirt, curled in front of me.

In the morning, arrangements are being made for Zillah's funeral and Aunt Eglantine has gone to my home to inform my parents.

People bustle around, most crying.

Pippin and I sit against the wall by the door to where Zillah lies dead. We just sit there, not crying, not talking, or registering anything that is said to us.

It is as if everyone was talking a different language. Pearl brought us food, but we didn't eat and it got cold.

Uncle Paladin came and sat with us for a while, hugging a non-responsive Pippin and crying.

It felt as though I was seeing everything through a screen and everything was in slow motion. And my mind kept saying that there was absolutely no way Zillah could be dead.

I clearly remember Pippin turning to Pearl when she came to collect the food and saying to her:

"But she can't be dead, can she? How is that fair? She was alive yesterday. Pearl? I didn't get to say Goodbye." And then when Pearl had dropped the tray and run off crying, he'd turned to me.

"Why is she crying?" He asked, as tears also began coursing down his face. He flung his arms around me and sobbed into my shoulder. It was then that the truth hit me, and I fully realised that Zillah was not going to be coming back, and that of course started me crying.

So Pippin and I sat in the now empty corridor and cried. But, no matter how many tears I cried I didn't feel as though I'd ever be happy again. There was no release, and all I could do was cry.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

Okay, so I lied, it is not the end. Sorry to leave it like this, but I had to save enough for another chapter.

Coming up next, Chapter Six: Continuation of the end.

Yeah, it just keeps on going.

You can read it as a whole story, because that is what it is… lol at my silly joke.

Leaf -


	6. chapter six: continuation

**disclaimer** also as before.

this is chap.5 continued...

Chapter Six: Continued – from chapter five…

That night again Pippin stands by my bed. He has been crying.

"She was all alone, Merry. In the dark." He says, choking on his tears as he climbs in beside me.

"She was afraid of the light, remember? She didn't want to come into the world. She wasn't happy here was she? She didn't want to come, and now she is gone. Merry?" His eyes search mine for the truth, and I cannot lie.

"She used to cry herself to sleep at home, and her smile didn't always reach her eyes. She was happy with just us Pippin, I think. I don't know."

Pippin blinks back his tears.

"She's all alone, Merry. But she won't ever be hurt or sad again, will she? She's safe now." He doesn't expect an answer, just turns over and falls asleep, holding onto my arm with his hands.

The next day my parents arrive. My mother is beside herself and my father is constantly by her side. Both are red-eyed from crying.

When she hears of what happened, she turns to me, screaming at me. Blaming me, it feels, for what came to pass. And I feel guilty and hurt, even though I realise that she is only lashing out at those she loves. But I run anyway. I run for a long time, and when I stop and come back to myself, I realise that I am at our cubby. Our secret reserve. The water has receded and small black flowers have bloomed by the riverbed.

I pick one and crush it between my hands.

In my head I hear Pippin calling to me. He hasn't called me like this since he was 6yrs old and sick.

"Merry, where are you? Merry, please!" I am hurting and I stomp on another flower.

"Merry, stop it! You're hurting me!" Pippin yells, coming towards me.

"Stop it!" he screams and flings himself into me. I catch him and manage to stay standing, dropping the poor flower from my hand. Pippin is sobbing as he clings to the front of my shirt.

"I'm sorry." I say, gripping his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Pippin. Please. Stop crying. I'm so sorry." He drops to his knees, releasing me and picking up the broken flower. He looks up at me then as though I have betrayed him.

"How could you?" He asks, beseechingly and I drop down beside him, reaching towards him, but he flinches back.

"These were her flowers. We planted them last year to surprise you this year, when they bloomed. They are hers. How could she die? How could you kill them? I love her, I love her, I love her, she can't be dead. I can't breath. Merry?"

"It wasn't my fault. I didn't kill her, I'm sorry Pippin, I'm sorry. I don't know…" And I start crying as well. Only then does Pippin allow me to embrace him, crying brokenly into my chest as my tears fall into his hair.

Together we cast the broken dead flowers into the now placid river and begin our walk back.

My mum is sorry for what she did and she hugs me to her, as does my dad. We are a sad family, broken, but fixable. For a long time we stand together, in our tight huddle, crying. We are fixable. Yet, always it feels like there is something missing. And that is Zillah. She is safe though, and hopefully happy.

As I stand beside Pippin in this last battle I hear him beside me whispering.

In front of us Aragorn yells and charges forward.

Pippin and I also yell, and I hear Pippin as he screams.

"Zillah!" He is screaming and I join him.

It is then I see the trolls approaching.

"Be careful," I yell.

I see the troll fall on Pippin even as he kills it, and I hear him calling me. At once, the 6yr old and what he is now. I fight to get to him as his eyes cloud. I see him mouth my name as I shove the troll off his broken body. I am by his side.

"Pippin?" I say.

"Merry." He whispers and he turns his head to me.

"Zillah?" He asks and tears cloud his eyes.

"Pippin!" I say, and I am screaming for anyone to help me, just screaming as I kneel beside him, supporting his head.

"Don't leave me Merry." He gasps, one hand reaching up and grasping at my armour, as though looking for my shirtfront. I am scared to see blood trickle out the corner of his mouth. His eyes are turning dull, and I am horribly frightened, the sounds of the battle raging behind me are lost as Pippin speaks once more.

"Don't leave me alone, I'm afraid Merry. In the dark."

* * *

yes, that sadly, is the end. pls r&r, anything, criticism...

thanks to all my reviewers

Sarah Leaf-


End file.
